Mirror
by AnjoRemix
Summary: Natsu being Naruto's twin since birth started having memories of times when Konoha was never like their present day Konoha, he feels like he's not himself yet he is and to make it worse he loves his otouto more then he should! MinaNaru, OCCxNaru, Yaoi!


_**Diaryanjo: this is another one!**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: out of boredom! **_

_Mirror_

_The day of the Kyuubi attack was when the Fourth sacrificed himself to save his village from the rage of the demon. Everyone mourned the lost of their precious Hokage. The Sandaime returned to office to restore what was once his home back to its glorious days. There was one issue though. _

_The day the Yondaime sacrificed himself was when his wife gave birth to a son. He did confirm that the Yondaime's legacy was alive but that wasn't the real issue. There was two; two baby boys found next to the Yondaime's frozen dead body. The birth certificate only indicated one boy being born from Kushina's womb but here they are next to their father's body, crying. _

_The son of the Yondaime and Kushina was supposed to look a lot like the Yondaime himself. The Sandaime could confirm that already with one look at the nearest baby to be Naruto if that was still the chosen name for the infant. The second baby next to 'Naruto' was not what he expected. Blood red hair, creamy pale color like skin similar to Kushina's and when the Sandaime approached closer to the infant pair, the infant he was observing opened his eyes and stared at him. One eye was blue while the other was crimson red with a split in the middle like a sly fox. The moment the infant blinked it turned back to blue just like his other eye. _

_The Sandaime's breath was caught in his throat. Minato told him the outcome of sealing the Kyuubi into his son but this was totally off the report he got from his successor. Slowly he approached both the babies and inspected them both to confirm if they are actually males. Also he confirmed the seal that the Yondaime shown him before was clearly on their stomach. Light whiskers like features were on both the cheeks of both the infants. Probably a trait from having the Kyuubi sealed but why on both? Then he turned and gave them both to the stunned silver head._

"_Kakashi, I want you to take care of them. Watch over them as they grow older and guard them with your life. The papers for their adoption will be filled out immediately. I want a report once a week on their growth and watch for any signs of the seal weakening or anything suspicious do you understand Kakashi?" the Sandaime requested and questioned the silent silver head._

"_Hai, Sandaime-sama." Kakashi responded. _

_Kakashi took the two infants and was prepared to leave the area. He gave one last look at the dead body of his sensei. Before he was about to shunshine away he turned back to the aged Hokage and asked him a question._

"_Hokage-same?" he started._

"_Yes Kakashi?" the tired sounding voice responded._

"_Are they by chance twins?" Kakashi questioned._

"_That my dear boy I can not answer. Only Minato would have known where the second baby came from but…" the Hokage took a long drag of his pipe and then blew it out into the frosty chilly night. "The chances of them being related are high. This is why I left them both in your care. If only Minato could have left behind an explanation before the Shinigami took his life. _

_The Sandaime looked at both the baby boys and then let out another tired sigh. He took the red head baby back into his arms and gave him another look._

"_Look Kakashi," he raised the infant closer for Kakashi to inspect. "his face, eyes, nose, mouth; they all look similar to Naruto that you're holding. Do they not look like twins to you? Naruto would be glad to have a brother in his life then just an only child." He finished._

"_Yes Hokage-sama. Did you say Naruto?" Kakashi questioned again with wide eye._

"_Yes the one you're holding is your sensei's little fishcake." The aged Hokage responded._

"_Then the name of the second child?" the silver head wondered._

"_Natsu will do. His hair is like the scorching summer sun. Don't you agree that it fits this baby boy?" The infant looked up at the Sandaime in response to the name. A smile graced the aged Hokage as the baby now named Natsu gave him a curious stare. It's like although he approves of his new given name._

"_Natsu? Yes it fits perfectly with the baby Hokage-sama." Kakashi said._

"_Welcome to Konoha, Naruto and Natsu." The Third said out loud for all to hear._

"_Oh another question Sandaime?" Kakashi once again questioned. _

"_What is it now?" said the irritated Hokage. He can feel a migraine coming on already. _

"_Who's the older brother of the twins?"_

_If only a tree was a little bit closer to the Third he would have banged his head on it very hard._

_And now the twins have grown…what awaits them in the future was not what one would expect. Secrets from this day will be revealed. Forbidden love will form and bond them together. Darkness will consume one while the other will be his light. Fate plays with the twins as the price of the Shinigami will finally be paid. One's sanity will not last long unless Lady Luck is on their side. Now as the Prophecy of Jiraiya's mission who will it be? We shall see their journey to their present…_

_16 years later_

"Naruto's coming home and you didn't inform me you old hag!" shouted a red head.

"I've been trying to but whenever I try to you always run off on me gaki!" retorted a blond busty women.

"hmpf! If you weren't the Hokage I would have strangled yah then…" He mumbled the rest to himself when he noticed the killing intent leaking off the blond Hokage.

"I'm not sure of when Naruto will be coming home exactly. But it should be soon. It's been almost 3 years since he left this village with Jiraiya." She said.

"Ero-sannin better not have touched my baby brother! I would maim him so bad that his toad summons would feel it!" the red head shouted at the wall for no apparent reason.

The blond Hokage could only chuckle at the red head's bickering. He was so similar to Naruto that it's even hard to tell the difference between the two besides the hair and skin color.

The red head in front of her was Natsu, Naruto's older twin. They both have the same physical features but instead of yellow hair like Naruto who inherited blond hair from his father's side, he has blood red hair similar to their mother. His skin tone was a creamy pale like but has gotten a bit tanned now due to active exposure to the sun's ultraviolet light. Another difference was their height. Naruto stands about a good 5'6" now from what Jiraiya told her in his report, while his brother Natsu stands about 5'8". Natsu was taller then Naruto back in their genin years and he still is now since both are now Jounin level.

"Tsunade-sama do you think Naruto will forgive me?" he suddenly asked.

Tsunade blinked in shock at the random question. Why does Naruto need to forgive his older brother? Did something happen between them before they left? Then it clicked in her head.

"Do you mean about the time with Sasuke?" Tsunade decided to take a precautious step by asking the 'taboo' question for both twins.

"YES that jerk of an Uchiha bastard that stole my brother's heart then broke it when he almost killed my only family left in front of me! Why? What does Naruto see in that revenge-filled bastard? Why did he protect him? I don't understand why love the bastard who…" Natsu went quiet as he tried to silent his cry.

The Fifth Hokage was quite shock at Natsu's sudden confession in front of her none the less. He's been holding in those emotions for almost 3 years now. She guessed it was probably about time he admitted his confusion with his emotions about his own baby brother. She gave it one more thought and if Natsu was actually a girl then this would have been considered a love confession.

"If I might have a say Natsu, to me this sounded like a love confession about your baby brother is it not?"

Natsu looked up at the Fifth Hokage and blinked. All the emotions that the Fifth could normally read in the lively hot-headed tempered boy suddenly vanished. All that was left was a lifeless and cold blue pair of eyes glaring at the blond Hokage. Tsunade got another shock of the day when Natsu yanked her collar up to his face.

"I'll make this clear then Tsunade-hime-sama. I do love Naruto. There is no way that will destroy our bonds as brothers. I've been watching over him for 16 years since I've been given this body. I'm not going to let my only family left suffer from anything. I will give anything to keep him safe and if Sasuke is a threat to my only family I will personally eliminate him myself. I was a former Hokage myself Tsunade-hime-sama don't underestimate my own abilities. I'm not going to let my son waste 16 years of his life trying to bring back the supposed last of the Uchiha so that the villagers can fond over the fact that one of the oldest bloodline is back inside the village safely. Even if Naruto does succeed in bringing back that bastard I will see to it personally that the last Uchiha gets the death punishment for he is already an S-Class criminal for deserting the village to go to Orochimaru's. Do I make myself clear Tsunade-hime?" Natsu spoke out in a dangerously low voice that sounded quite awfully familiar to the Slug-hime.

Tsunade was too shock at the chilled voice next to her ear that she didn't notice the slip up that Natsu gave about himself. All she could do was nod in response to his threat.

Natsu backed away from the frozen Slug-hime. He blinked a couple of times then threw a stack of papers on top of the Fifth's desk. That caught her attention.

"Oi, Tsunade-hime better start working on your paperwork again!" he shouted before taking off by jumping out the window.

"GAKI!" was the only thing the red-head heard before a chair was thrown out the window after him.

He chuckled to himself when he was a safe distance away from the Hokage Tower. Natsu then thought to himself.

'_I don't have much time left do I stupid Shinigami.'_


End file.
